cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Terra
Empire of all Planet Earth and outer colonies under construction... update: 17 August 2009 History Origin The Terrians The Terrians lead by Emperor Ibrahim Yu are a small group migrants returning from a distant planet known as Terra Prime. Terrians are transcendently evolved humans known scientifically as Homo superimeous sapiens; in contrast to the ordinary Homo sapiens sapiens. Thus, the Terrians, despite being from a different subspecies, are still from the same species that all other humans on Planet Earth (Terra) are from. In the beginning Terra Prime of the Prime System was located far away in a different Supercluster than the Virgo Supercluster that Earth and Milk Way Galaxy reside. The distance of Terra Prime is unmeasurable and unrepresentable by the current astrological understandings by the humans of Earth today. 26,00 years ago, a small society of humans (Homo sapiens sapiens) somewhere on Earth discovered a space ship with faster-than-light capability (believed to be left behind by an unknown ancient alien race for unknown reasons). The Travelers A group of 102 were selected by the elders to travel through the space and unravel the mysterious of the universe. The travelers traveled in the self supporting space ship through the vastness of space for thousands of years. Generations after generations, the travelers were born and dead inside the space ship. They have seen and recorded things that no one even dreamed of. After 2,000 years in space, the space ship was finally over-populated; and the travelers sought for their way back home. Unfortunately they were too far from home and couldn't find their way back. They then found a world of plenty, a planet like earth and a system of strategic paradise. They settled there and called it Terra Prime and built a new empire of true utopia. Terra Prime and the Prime System In 24,000 years that followed, through development and advances of the utopia, the original 102 travelers from Earth have become one of the most powerful and prosperous civilizations in the entire universe. The Empire of Terra Prime and the Prime System extended to over a thousand colonies (star systems) throughout the universe. Their technological advances outmatched even the most ancient alien races and exiled many of them from their bountiful home worlds; including Kolians the Conqueror and Khills the Observer. Psychic powers gradually evolved amongst the technologically supreme Terrians; and approximately 10,000 years ago, they transcended and evolved into the superior subspecies of Homo superimeous sapiens that they are today. The Downfall A great empire is usually brought down internally rather externally; and this cannot be any truer in the case of Terra Prime and the Prime System. Just a few years ago, the most devastating war for the Terrians broke out. It was of an unprecedented scale that even put the previous Great Khills Siege of Terra Prime to shame. The Great Civil War of the thousand worlds of the Terrians broke out! The civil war consumed the Terrians and ravaged all the Terrian colonies. By the end of the civil war, all the thousand outer colonies were destroyed and lost. Only a few thousand of the trillions of Terrians survived the holocaust. While the remaining Terrians reunited and rallied around Terra Prime (the only planet left habitable in the great empire); numerous alien enemies of the Terrians came to seek revenge from the dying Terrians. The Journey Back Home The Terrians were unimaginably out-numbered and out-gunned. They decided to abandon the planet that they called home for the last 24,000 years and escape to the home their ancestors came from, Planet Earth (Terra). The Terrians fought their way out and blew up Terra Prime to buy themselves sufficient time for an escape. With entering into hyperspace, their enemies were not able to track them anymore. Though, all Terrians, except a ship of 100, were perished during the escape. The now significantly more advanced Terrians (than 24,000 years ago) found their way back to Planet Earth (Terra) with ease and speed. Their ancestors of 102 left earth for knowledge. Now, a 100 return, but they return with sorrow. They have hidden their space ship somewhere on earth and abandoned their technology, in hope to redeem their sins by rejoining with their human brothers and sisters on earth. The only knowledge of the universe the Terrians are willing to share with others is that knowledge is deadly and technology could lead to self annihilation. Formation of the Empire of Terra The exact date of return and landing location of the Terrians are strictly top secret to ensure that the secrets of the Terrians (including the sole remaining Terrian space ship and its technologies) is kept hidden. This is to protect the humans from opening the Pandora's Box that the ancestors of the Terrians did, some 26,000 years ago. On 11th of August 2009, establishment of the Empire of Terra was declared by the leader of the remaining Terrians that traveled back to Planet Earth (Terra), Emperor Ibrahim Yu. Terrians wish to safe guard Planet Earth (Terra) and avoid self destruction that happened with Terra Prime. Empire of Terra wish to lead the Terrians and other humans that would join this empire to a new utopia on Planet Earth (Terra). The Empire claims a soft-core de jure rule of the entire planet and any of its outer colonies (including Moon, Mars and Titan). The Empire is a fast growing, yet, still a very young nation on earth. The Empire actively seeks corporation with other nations and has joined the great alliance of Viridian Entente to ensure a healthy and rapid growth on Planet Earth (Terra). Of the moment, the Empire only has a de facto rule extending to the outskirts of its capital city. The Constitution Principles Hierarchy Administrative divisions Economy Military Technology Geography and Climate Demographics Religion Culture Timeline Pre Empire of Terra * 26,000 years ago - 102 space travelers left Planet Earth (Terra) to seek knowledge of the universe on an unknown alien space ship they discovered. * 24,000 years ago - Descendants of the 102 space travelers lost in deep space; finds and founds a society of utopia on Terra Prime. * 21,000 years ago - Expansion towards outer systems, galaxies, local groups and superclusters begin. * 14,000 years ago - Terrians of the Great Empire of Terra Prime and the Prime System transcend and evolve from Homo sapiens sapiens to Homo superimeous sapiens on gaining psychic powers. * 07,000 years ago - Ancient alien races such as Kolians the Conqueror and Khills the Observer were exiled by the Terrians from their home worlds in the wake of the Great Terrian Expansion. * 03,000 years ago - Number of outer colonies (star systems) of the Great Empire of Terra Prime and the Prime System exceed over a 1000. * 02,780 years ago - The Great Khills Siege of Terra Prime in an attempt by the Khills to revenge their exile. Khills were defeated with the return of Terrian deep space fleets. Great damages were caused to the Terrian home world. Expansion of the Great Empire stopped. * 01,500 years ago - An alliance of over 100 aliens species exiled by the Terrians declare war on The Great Empire. The Great Empire emerge victorious but loses majority of the fleet. Social chaos arise amongst the thousand outer colonies of the Great Empire. * 00,800 years ago - The Second War between the Alliance of Exiled Races and the Terrians break out. Terrians emerge victorious but forced to abandon several outer colonies and return the Kolian and Khills home worlds. * 00,0?? years ago - The Great Civil War of a Thousand Worlds breaks out. Destruction of all thousand outer colonies. Only 20,000 of Trillions of Terrians survived the holocaust of the civil war. Terra Prime is the sole surviving planet. * 00,0?? years ago - The Third War between the Alliance of Exiled Races and Terrians broke off on Terra Prime just a few days after the end of the Terrian civil war. Terrians forced to destroy Terra Prime and escape to Planet Earth (Terra) for refuge. * 00,00? years ago - Remaining 100 Terrian survivals reach Planet Earth (Terra). (Exact date or year of their arrival is strict secret). Hidden their ship and technology; and intend to integrate with other humans on earth. Post Empire of Terra August 2009 = * 11th - Empire of Terra was established by His Majesty Ibrahim Yu, the Emperor of the Empire of Terra. * 12th - Emperor Ibrahim Yu applied for membership to join the alliance of Viridian Entante. * 13th - Application to Viridian Entante was accepted, the Empire gained the status of Viridian Entante Applicant and the Emperor joined the Viridian Academy. Empire of Terra joined the Green Team. * 14th - Emperor Ibrahim Yu took all the examinations in the Viridian Academy. * 16th - Emperor Ibrahim Yu graduated from Viridian Academy with flying colours and Empire of Terra was granted full member status * 17th - One week establishment celebration was held for the Empire and cybernations wikia page for the Empire was started. External links Nation page